The Beauty and The Beast
by rosa suscipit
Summary: There is one rule that absolutely MUST be obeyed behind the red doors of Mistress Umbridge's Brothel and that is; whatever one does one must NEVER EVER fall in love. Unfortunately when a new group of potential courtesans come to the Brothel the resident 'Prince Black' is in for a nasty surprise, aparently love can sneak up on you. (SLASH. RL/SB Non-magic AU)
1. Chapter 1

A Short multichip fic based a little on Moulin Rouge. Please enjoy and any constructive criticism is most welcome.

**The Beauty and The Beast**

The rain was chill as it found its way beneath the boys cloak, the creak of the cart, the snort of horses were the only sounds upon the cobbled roads. The boy shivered and wrapped the wool as tight as it would go around his body, it didn't help much. He sniffed and heard the driver of the cart spit over the side into a puddle, a girl who couldn't have been much more than twelve years old wiped drizzle from her face only to have it replaced by more. There were five of them in all, five children sold to the slave caravan as it passed through the rough mountain villages, five families so desperate for provisions that they were given no choice but to hand over their most precious assets. They had been on the move since dawn and were slowly drawing closer to their final destination. The boy supposed that it was best this way, at least now his parents could feed themselves for another year. He had not fought, as many other boys did, when they had loaded him into the cart like so much chattel. He no longer saw the point. A boy who had fought the most of all of them lay curled up beneath a rough blanket, his breath was shaky and rattled each time his chest rose and it was a well known fact that the Slavers doubted his survival.

He was woken up by a brutal hand landing on his shoulder; his eyes flew open to reveal a grey and miserable day. "Get up, boy and bring the youngest." A hard voice growled and the boy had no choice but to obey. The youngest was a five year old who had had the misfortune of being born with a terrible limp, she was light when lifted into the air and made no sound as they followed the others towards a pair of bright, crimson painted doors.

It was opened by a woman with short grey hair and a wide, toad-like mouth. Her lips strained as she smiled at the Slaver and invited them into the house. The children traipsed inside only to find themselves standing on an opulent rug with strange patterns woven into it, the walls were hung with various sumptuous cloths and rich tapestries depicting scenes of love making. It took the older children a moment or two to realise where they were, but when they had their faces became pale as they exchanged fearful glances. After a few brief greetings between the Slaver and the toad-lady, the slaver arranged his wares into a rough line ready for inspection. The woman, who was introduced to them as Mistress Umbridge took her time in inspecting the products. She squeezed flesh, lifted faces to the light, inquired about general health issues until finally turning back to the trader. "I will take three out of the five, the rest are far too young or in terrible condition."

"Which ones catch your fancy, Mistress?"

The woman pointed at the three eldest. "Those two boys and this girl here."

After a moment's pause they began to haggle.

XXX

Sirius peered curiously around the crimson screen that separated the hall way from the rest of the house, his eyes scanned the ragged line of potential workers as the Mistress of the house bargained with the slaver.

"Siri, you shouldn't be spying! She'll take the lash to you again." Hissed Gideon Prewett, a long time friend.

"I'll be fine." Sirius muttered back, grinning at the red haired boy standing nervously behind him. "She never touches my face, I'm her most prized possession."

"Yeah, but for how long?" The other whisper came from Gideon's twin.

"As long as I keep my looks." Sirius insisted and returned his gaze back to the newcomers just as the Mistress was shaking hands reluctantly with the slaver. "So, we got three newbies to train now…" He said as he turned away and began walking through the lounge area of the house.

"It'll be the usual…" Gideon muttered, linking arms with his twin. "The boys'll fight for a while before giving up and the girl will probably have given up already."

"They do tend to have much more sense." Sirius agreed absently as he rubbed his wrist where a thick silver bangle covered a faint scar. His mind went back to the look of the new goods, only one had really stood out and that was only because, beneath the layer of grime and damp, he had eyes of the deepest chocolate brown Sirius had ever seen. "I wonder what they'll be like?" He asked no one in particular as the three of them mounted the stairs to the upper floors.

"Who knows? You'll probably get to meet them sooner than we will anyway, after all the Mistress'll want them to see what they could become if they're good little boys and girls." Gideon and Fabien heard Sirius laugh softly.

"I'm only this good because I've been raised for this." He said with only a hint of bitterness, the other two exchanged glances as Sirius turned off the corridor and pushed open the door to his room. "I suppose we'll see them in the morning." He said and flashed his hand in farewell as he disappeared inside.

The next day Sirius was woken by the usual sounds of banging on his door, he rolled over in bed and yawned as he forced himself to sit upright. The door opened and revealed Mistress Umbridge in all her froggy glory, her smile was wide and almost predatory as she yanked open the curtains to let sunlight fall across the richly carpeted floor. "Good morning, my dear." She said with sickening sweetness. "I do hope you had a good rest as we have a big day today."

Sirius' only response was to yawn and climb out of bed, he stood naked before Umbridge as she busied herself directing the two silent servant girls to pour several massive pitchers of steaming water into a copper bath. A fire was lit to keep it warm and a pile of rich clothes were laid out for Sirius to wear when he was clean. "I want you looking your best today, we have some newcomers who will wish to see what they could become if they put in the right effort."

"Yes, Mistress Umbridge." Sirius intoned dully as he eyed the soapy water longingly.

"I will go rouse the others while you bathe." She smiled at him one last time and left the room, the servant girls followed her out with their eyes firmly upon the floor.

Once he was bathed and dressed he made his way down to the lounge area, he was among several of the houses occupants to arrive and he found a seat in the very centre of the large room on a pile of satin cushions. He lay on his side with his head on one hand and waited. Finally, once the others were in attendance Mistress Umbridge ushered in the newcomers, Sirius' eyes immediately landed upon the boy he had spotted the previous night. He had been washed, scrubbed until his skin was flushed a dull pink and dressed in robes of white cotton. His hair was a sandy brown colour and hid his eyes as he gazed intently at the floor. As introductions were made Sirius only had eyes for the boy with the tawny hair, when Mistress Umbridge spoke his name it slid down Sirius' spine like a cold finger.

_Remus._

XXX

Remus lifted his gaze from the floor, after the journey here he had been bought and paid for by the owner of this strange house and as his eyes found his audience he realised where he was. There were an arrangement of some of the most attractive boys and girls Remus had ever seen, they were lounging lazily on cushions of the richest fabrics and their clothes were scanty at best. He had been sold to a Brothel. There were people of varying ages from the youngest who looked in her very early teens to the eldest who could have been in his twenties, they were all beautiful and all of them were in excellent condition. Remus felt his cheeks flush as he thought of how he compared to these brightly coloured angels, he was smaller than most of the boys, his body covered in scars from a long ago accident involving a wolf. His hair was plain and he had never once considered himself in any way handsome. Compared to the gods and goddesses in this room he was nothing. He swallowed as he gazed at the assembled people, feeling more and more like some freak on display, until his eyes found a boy who sat in the very centre of the room. He had hair as dark as night that had been half pinned up by a flashing silver comb, his clothes consisted of a satin shirt that fell open to reveal his perfectly smooth chest and a pair of the softest looking leggings. His feet were bare but his arms jingled with music from an assortment of tiny bangles, when their eyes met the boy smiled and Remus could have sworn the temperature of the room rocketed.

"Now then, each of you new comers will be assigned to two of those already established here. So, Remus dear, I will pair you with the Prewett Twins." The Mistress gave Remus a push in the back as two boys with identical red hair and grins took him by the arm.

"Looks like you're staying with us." Said one.

"We'll show you around, don't look so frightened, it's not as bad as you think it is."

Remus didn't find himself very comforted but as he was guided gently through the crowd of people he caught a glimpse of the dark haired boy moving away from him. "Who is that?" He asked as curiosity burned.

"_That_ is the most popular male courtesan in this part of the country." One of the twins said in an awed whisper. "He gets the richest, most influential clients who cross the country to visit and he's a master of seduction of both men and women."

"How old is he?" Remus asked as his eyes bored into the back of the mysterious boy.

"Oh he's sixteen nearly seventeen now but from what we've gleaned over the years he's been here since he could walk. The story is is that his parents abandoned him outside here when he was a toddler and Mistress Umbridge took him in when she saw how pretty he was, she raised him and taught him everything he knows. We don't know all the details but she was apparently pretty hard on him during training…or so the rumours go."

"Mistress Umbridge uses him as a kind of bar for everyone else to reach, not that any of us can compare to someone who was raised to make money using his body but still we all try…" The boy sighed softly before turning and smiling at Remus. "I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Fabien and this is my brother, Gideon."

"Nice to meet you both." Remus said softly as the twins guided him down a corridor lit by low gas lamps. He had lost sight of the famous boy but his face remained with him as the boys showed him the room he would be living in.

The first week after Remus' arrival was taken up by learning the rules of the Brothel, there were so many he found it hard to keep up. The Prewett twins helped him learn as many as he could.

"You're not allowed outside." Gideon said as they sat in the lounge during lunch.

"Yeah, the Mistress is pretty strict on that one." Fabien agreed.

"You're also not allowed to go into the kitchens for any reason unless ordered specifically by Umbridge herself."

"You can't wear any clothes except what you're given to wear, especially when with a client."

"But…these rules all pale in comparison to the one where you're not allowed, under any circumstances, to fall in love." Fabien warned in a hushed voice.

Remus' eyes widened. "Not allowed to fall in love? Why ever not?"

The twins exchanged identical glances of mild exasperation. "Because if you take a lover how are they going to react to you sleeping around for money? Jealousy is a potent thing and can destroy even the most careful courtesan."

Remus nodded in sudden understanding, he could well imagine the difficulty of falling in love with a prostitute. Just as this thought crossed his mind he spotted a figure dressed all in black sweep past the others, he spotted the twins and smiled widely as he made his way towards them. "Well if it isn't our resident prince!" Fabien cried dramatically, a few nearby people sniggered in amusement. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your esteemed company?"

Sirius' eyes landed on Remus who flushed brightly and tore his eyes away. "I've come to check out my competition." He said and sat down between his friends. "Hello, my name's Sirius Black. It's nice to meet you." He said with a slow smouldering smile, Remus took his hand and realised how sweaty his palm was, quickly he wiped it clean on his shirt.

"Remus Lupin." He said quietly and Sirius' smile widened.

"I suppose these two idiots have been trying to show you the ropes?" Sirius said as he stole a grape from Gideon's plate and popped it into his mouth, Remus nodded, swallowing hard to try to stop his eyes from following the movement of the boy's lips. "Well, if you want to rise high in this sordid world the only thing you need to be really good at is the art of seduction and trust me, these two don't know their arse from their elbows when it comes to that." He winked playfully at his friends who grumbled irritably. "Oh, and knowing how to dress is also really helpful." Sirius paused and looked intently at Remus who tried to hold his gaze without blushing but still felt his cheeks heating. "You're a virgin, yes?"

"I-I…Well…I…" Remus' reaction seemed to confirm what Sirius already knew.

"Then your first client will be paying through the nose for you. Virgin boys are in high demand and so rare these days. You won't get any proper training until the Mistress has sold your virginity, after that you'll be taken under either my wing or one of the older boys here…"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Sirius arched an aristocratic eyebrow. "I mean that someone will need to teach you how to fuck like a professional."

"And…and that will be y-you?" Remus' eyes widened in surprise.

Sirius shrugged. "Or one of the older boys." He said absently as he stuffed a buttered roll into his mouth. After chewing for a moment he smiled. "Then you'll be taught the way of girls."

Remus flushed again brightly. "And it doesn't matter what I want?"

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "Of course not. It's the Mistress that decides on your clientele, admittedly there are some of us who are more in demand from one sex or another but others who get an equal amount of both. I personally am highly demanded by other men but I do have my fair share of female customers."

"The women are much easier to deal with." Fabien said with a wise nod.

"Much less demanding." Agreed his brother.

"And much more discreet." Sirius added.

Remus had a sudden, very unnerving thought. "What if…what if you can't…you know…" He said quietly.

Sirius blinked once before chuckling. "If you can't perform?" He watched Remus nod and turn bright pink. "Then we have many, many different potions and pills for you to take to solve that issue. But I'm almost certain that you won't have that problem."

It was in Remus' fourth week that Mistress Umbridge deemed him ready to be sold. The news hit him like a tonne of bricks, up until that moment he had been helping the servants go about their duties but now it was his initiation and the idea terrified him so much he spent the next few hours in the toilet. Fabien and Gideon sat outside while he emptied his stomach contents into the toilet bowl, he heard them trying to comfort him but none of their words helped ease his mind.

Fabien looked up from where he sat outside the toilet, Sirius stood over him and raised a curious eyebrow. "Lupin's in there chucking up…he's been told that he's got his first client this evening." He said softly.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and sighed softly. "Oi, Lupin!" He called with a sharp rap on the door. "You can't stay in there forever, mate. Trust me, it's not as bad as you think it's going to be. It hurts a little at first but eventually the pain fades and you can learn to enjoy it, the client isn't going to be expecting much from an untried virgin anyway so you don't have to put on a show." Sirius paused, all he could hear was the sound of the flush then the door opened to reveal Remus' white face.

"I-I…I can't…I can't do this…" He croaked roughly.

Sirius' mouth tightened briefly before he took hold of Remus' hand and dragged him towards the bedrooms. "You can and I'm going to do what I can to help." He said firmly. "Remember that now you belong to Mistress Umbridge, she's got your contract and will keep it until you're no longer desirable."

"What…what happens then?" Remus asked as they paused outside Sirius' bedroom, the dark haired boy turned to look at him with glittering eyes.

"You get given a dividend of the money you earned whilst you were here then sent on your way." He said and smiled before pulling Remus into his room. "You're not usually allowed in here but given the circumstances you'll be let off." He said as he indicated for Remus to take a seat before going to his wardrobe and rummaging through the clothes. He found one of his old shirts and a pair of quality trousers before flinging them at Remus. "Put these on, the colour will look nice with your hair."

Remus did as ordered even though his fingers fumbled on the buttons of the shirt, when he was done Sirius gave him a strange look before tutting loudly. With a sharp yank he undid the shirt and scattered buttons everywhere, it fell open to reveal Remus' chest. Sirius' eyes scanned the scars scattered across it. "Where did you get those?" He asked curiously.

Remus flinched a little and tried to cover himself up, Sirius grabbed his hands gently to prevent him from pulling the shirt closed. "It…it was an accident." He breathed finally, avoiding Sirius' intense gaze.

"Covering them up won't help." Sirius said matter of factly as he released Remus' hands and stepped back. "If you play it right they'll make you seem more interesting and mysterious." He smiled at Remus' doubt filled expression. "Look, this is the hardest bit of this life, after this it gets easier, I promise." His smile lit up the room and Remus couldn't help but return it nervously. "Now, get yourself cleaned and smartened up before Umbridge gets stroppy."

As the sun began to set the lights inside the brothel dimmed, Remus sat in the lounge with his legs pulled up against his chest. He watched as the doors were opened and the Clients were invited into the room, his heart leapt wildly in his chest as he watched several painted boys and girls move forward with big fake smiles. It took him a while before he noticed Sirius as he moved through the crowd and smiled when he reached his side. "How are you hanging in there?" He asked as he sat at Remus' side, when he didn't reply Sirius reached into the wide sleeve of his satin robe and withdrew a small bottle. "Here, this'll help." He said in a low whisper. "Just take a sip…it'll make it a little easier."

Remus lifted the bottle to his lips, his nose was assaulted by the powerful sting of Alcohol. Without another thought he took a deep swig before handing the bottle back to Sirius who patted his hair affectionately. The touch made a shudder crawl up Remus' spine and he saw that Sirius' eyes were dark, they were ringed by a faint line of kohl pencil and he had a pink tint to his lips. His eyes were drawn towards the doors and he seemed to spot someone, slowly he got to his feet. "My Client's here…" he said slowly as he tucked the bottle back into his sleeve. "Remember, just relax and let the client do all the work, don't concentrate too much on the pain and it will fade eventually…You'll be fine, Lupin." With one last smile Sirius moved towards a tall man dressed in an impeccable suit. Remus watched as he smiled at the man and put a hand on his arm, his body language changed and became much more intimate and Remus watched as he slowly ran his tongue over his bottom lip. The man could hardly look away as Sirius dragged him through the crowd and towards his room.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A bit of a short chapter, unfortunately I'm very tired at the moment. I hope you enjoy what I have written, thank you for reading and I look forward to any comments you may have on the story so far.

**~RL/SB~**

Remus barely had any recollection of what happened next, he remembered a sharp, burning pain and sweaty hands caressing his body but the rest was merely a blur. He woke to the shrill voice of Mistress Umbridge, he groaned and sat up, instantly regretting the movement when sharp pain assaulted his lower body. He winced and sighed as he attempted to remind himself that most of the boys here had been through the same thing, but somehow that wasn't comforting. He was glad that the first hurdle had been leapt, even if he did feel sore and tired, yet he still dreaded the next stage in his 'training'. After a moment or two of depressing thoughts Remus shoved them aside and climbed out from between his sheets.

XXX

At breakfast Sirius noticed that Remus seemed quieter than usual, which was a miracle in itself as he never seemed to be very extroverted. He made a beeline for the miserable looking boy and sat at his side after placing his food on the table. "You need to eat something." Sirius said by way of greeting, Remus glanced up at him and shook his head, he was pale and had dark circles surrounding his eyes as if he was sickening for something. "What happened?" Sirius asked sharply as an unfamiliar sensation stirred in the pit of his stomach. "Did your client hurt you?"

Remus opened his mouth before shutting it and shaking his head again, he lowered it into his hands and rubbed at his tired eyes. "No…I don't think so. I-It's just…I…"

Sirius gently put a hand on his shoulder and smiled in understanding. "I know." He said softly. "Everyone here knows."

Remus gazed at him for a long moment. "How do you live with it?" he breathed, ensuring no one overheard him. He felt Sirius' fingers tighten briefly on his shoulder before he withdrew, his eyes flicked to Mistress Umbridge and Remus saw his eyes darken as if clouds had drawn over the light of the moon.

"This is all I know." He breathed finally and stared down at his hands as they rested in his lap. "I don't remember my life before Mistress Umbridge, I don't remember the faces of my parents or anything. I was trained to whore my body out to paying customers, to become nothing but a toy for others amusement, to never know what it's like to fall in love and have a family…"

Remus bit his lip as he saw a glimmer of something like pain in those pretty silver eyes. "How…how old were you when she gave you to your first customer?" The question left his lips before he had considered what he was saying, he watched Sirius' lips tighten briefly before he forced a smile and a million steel walls went up behind his eyes.

"It doesn't matter." He said with a dismissive wave. "Trust me when I say that what you went through last night was the worst part, now you just need to learn how to use your body to pleasure your clients and learn to take pleasure yourself. Nothing turns a man on more than hearing his partner making all the right noises." He smirked at Remus' flushed cheeks and couldn't help but admire the way he still acted so innocent. "This is the fun bit." He assured him and pushed a plate of bread and butter towards him. "Eat up, you're going to need all your energy from now on and Mistress Umbridge hates it when we get too skinny."

Remus' nose was assaulted by the scent of freshly baked bread and he felt his mouth water even while his stomach still protested weakly. He took up a warm roll and nibbled on it, encouraged by Sirius' smile.

XXX

That day Umbridge put Remus to work with the servant girls, he helped around the large house with cleaning and other ordinary house-hold chores. The repetitiveness of the exercises helped take his mind off of the aching in his body and he found himself almost enjoying the fact that he didn't have to dwell on what turn his life would take next. That evening, when the lights in the house went dim and patrons filled the lounge, Remus was running around taking the guests drinks and delicacies to eat while they were entertained by the various types of young flesh available for sale. A low haze of potent smelling smoke drifted around the room from the strange, long stemmed pipes that some of the whores were smoking and sharing with their clients. Remus placed a silver bowl of chocolate covered fruits at the feet of one couple before turning to the next task when he spotted Sirius lying in the lap of a tall man. His pitch black hair was splayed elegantly across the man's trousers and Sirius was taking a long, slow drag upon a crimson pipe. A lazy stream of smoke erupted from his lips and his eyes closed briefly until the man ran fingers through his hair, Sirius smiled up at him and handed him the pipe. He was dressed in little more than a black robe that fell off of one shoulder, his hair was artfully mussed but it was his eyes that made Remus pause. His pupils were so big his eyes looked black in the dim room.

The man put the pipe aside and pulled Sirius into an upright position, Remus noted how his body was slightly floppier than it should have been and his smile was almost vacant. On the pretence of picking up empty plates, Remus moved closer to the couple. The man was whispering into Sirius' ear, his fingers gently tracing their way up his throat until they came to rest on his lips, gently Sirius nipped at the tips and smirked deviously. The man smiled and reached into his pocket, he removed a small box wrapped in a crimson ribbon, Sirius grinned and took it. The man leaned forward and kissed him gently, their lips lingered for a second before Sirius broke the contact and pulled open the gift; he opened the box and gazed inside with wide eyes.

The man said something and took the item from the box, Remus noted that it was an exquisite anklet that flashed and sparked with several beautiful moonstones. Sirius seemed entranced as the man took his bare leg and lifted it, slowly he began kissing his way down Sirius' thigh towards his bare ankle. With almost loving movements he closed the clasp of the anklet and drew back, Sirius admired it for a while, wriggling his toes and twisting his leg so he could see it from all angles.

Remus moved closer, picking his way through the writhing mass of flesh as he picked up dirty dishes for the kitchen girls. He found it impossible to keep his eyes from Sirius, he was now straddling his clients lap with his head thrown back and a laugh on his lips as the man poured liquor down his exposed chest and proceeded to lick it off. Slowly Sirius righted himself and his heavily lidded gaze met Remus', his lips parted as if he was about to speak but his client reached up and pushed his fingers into Sirius' mouth instead. Remus felt a queer jolt somewhere in the region of his stomach as the man lifted Sirius off his feet and carried him towards the bedrooms. Without another thought Remus followed, everyone else was far too busy to notice.

The man was in such a hurry to enter Sirius' private bedroom he left the door ajar, Remus stood outside it and gazed through the crack. He had no idea why the spectacle was so fascinating to him, nor why he was spying he only knew that he couldn't look away.

Sirius was thrown onto the bed where he struggled into a sitting position, the man knelt at Sirius' feet and lifted one to his lips. The robe Sirius was wearing had fallen open to reveal both shoulders, the satin pooled around his waist like a dark puddle of water. His hair fell into eyes that had a glassy sheen to them and occasionally his tongue would dart from between his kiss swollen lips. The man kissed his way up to Sirius' thighs which parted invitingly, Sirius leaned back on one hand and used the other to tangle in the man's hair. He was breathing heavily as he forced their eyes to meet. The look in the client's eyes was one Remus had seen on many young boys faces, boys he had grown up with back in his little village had looked the exact same way when they encountered the girls they had deep crushes on. It was the look of a man who was bordering on obsessive infatuation and Sirius, it appeared, was encouraging it with every soft groan that passed his pink lips.

Remus' heart doubled in speed as he watched the stranger push Sirius into the feather bed, he felt a tingle shoot down his spine as the man yanked open Sirius' robe and threw the cloth across the room. Sirius' body shimmered in the dim candle light, shadows chased themselves across his body as he arched his back and gasped at the sensation of the mouth on his chest. Finally, as the client reached Sirius' pubic line Remus forced himself to turn away, he fled the scene.

Sirius heard his little voyeur run away and almost smiled, the boy was far too sensitive to be working in an environment like this. His attention was brought back to the situation at hand when he felt hot fingers press eagerly between his parted legs, he closed his eyes and let his clients ministrations send familiar burning through his body. Yes, he thought through a fuzzy haze, Remus wouldn't do well without serious tuition. He made the decision to ask to train him himself, for some unknown reason the thought of anyone else teaching him made Sirius want to break things. He smiled and pushed his fingers deep into his client's hair, he lifted his hips up off of the bed and stared directly into eyes that didn't match the ones in his imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you to those who have reviewed, I apologise for late updates but I have little time for writing these days. I do hope you continue to enjoy my little story, I actually didn't intend this to be quite as long as this but I suppose as long as people like it it doesn't matter. Any and all constructive comments are always welcome, enjoy and leave feedback please, thank you. :)

**~SB/RL~**

Umbridge looked at Sirius over the tops of a sheaf of papers, her desk stood between them like a barrier and she sighed softly at her protégé's eager face. "Why would you wish to bind yourself to training a new whore?" She asked as she put aside the documents.

Sirius' bright eyes drifted to the left for a second and Umbridge noticed something odd in the way he stood, he had never asked to be a teacher to anyone before. "Well, I just think that we've got quite a friendship going and he's as nervous as a hunted deer. If we give him to someone else they'll scare him so completely he'll never make you any money."

"If he doesn't then he will be sent to Scabior's House…" She noted the small flinch on the boys face and suppressed the smile of satisfaction. All her little boys and girls were terrified of being sold on to Scabior's, it was as low as a whore could fall to end up there. It was a place rife with disease, violence and corruption, in comparison her establishment was high class. She sighed heavily as if she were granting Sirius a great favour. "Alright then, if it is your wish to teach him then I will allow it but only this once!"

Sirius' smile was something to behold, he lit the room with the bright expression as he thanked her eagerly and dashed out the door of her office in a flurry of black and crimson satin. Umbridge smirked in self-satisfaction, she really did have an eye for money makers and Sirius was truly the biggest jewel in her crown. He pulled in the most elite crowds, she could charge extortionate amounts for the use of his body and he did it all without a single complaint. He received ample compensation for his work in the form of exquisite gifts from his richer clients and she in turn gave him the best of everything, perhaps it would be good to have him train another as he was reportedly extremely skilled and it would do well for her business if she had two such boys.

XXX

Remus stood outside the door nervously; his palms were unusually sweaty as he curled them into fists. He took a small, shaking breath and knocked on the door politely, there was a beat of silence before Sirius' voice calling for him to enter. He did so and tried to hide the shaking of his limbs.

Sirius was sitting at his dressing table and running a brush through his hair, when he saw Remus he grinned. "So, Umbridge agreed to let me train you!" He said and stood up, he eyed Remus carefully before smiling. "Relax, I'm not going to be cruel to you." He said in a soft and understanding voice. He turned and picked up a silver flask from his bedside table and popped open the cap, with one elegant movement he took a deep draft before holding it out to Remus. "Drink, it helps you relax." He said firmly.

Remus nodded and took the bottle from Sirius' fingers, the liquid was bitter but as it flowed down his throat he felt warmth burst in his chest and felt his muscles relax slowly. Sirius smiled in encouragement as he sat on his bed and patted the brightly coloured sheets in invitation. Remus sat down at his side and nervously took another deep swig before daring to speak. "Wh-What will you be teaching me?" He asked and avoided looking directly into those silver eyes.

Sirius took the flask from Remus' hand and drank a little more while he considered. "Well, I suppose we'll start from scratch. You have one single experience with sex and that didn't turn out so well judging by your reaction so it's probably best if we begin in…well, in the beginning."

Remus frowned a little in confusion, already the alcohol was making thoughts a little fuzzy around the edges. "What do you mean?"

"I'll start by teaching you the basics." Sirius said slowly, a smile caressing his lips which glistened with moisture. When he noticed Remus' still confused expression he chuckled lightly and put the silver flask back onto the side table. "Kissing, Remus. We'll start with kissing."

Heat flared in Remus' cheeks as Sirius leaned close, resting his weight on one hand until their faces were inches apart. Brown eyes met grey for a second and Remus opened his mouth but could find nothing to say, slowly Sirius lifted his free hand and gently pushed it into Remus' hair. When Sirius' lips touched his own he felt a tiny shiver course down his spine, it was a light brushing of lips but Remus felt it to his very core. Sirius drew away a little and chuckled again. "You'll never get very far if you don't try, Remus." He taunted softly.

Remus closed his eyes tightly and, before his mind could prevent him, he leaned in and pressed his lips more firmly against Sirius'. Once again he was amazed to discover how soft and full they were, he could taste the lingering tang of the alcohol upon them, the sensations made him shudder. Sirius smirked before lifting his hand and pushing it into his hair, he gripped it but not tightly, allowing room for Remus to move away if he chose. Slowly, tentatively, a hot wet tongue was pushed between Remus' lips and a soft gasp betrayed him by opening his mouth and invited the invading appendage in. The kiss intensified and as their tongues met Remus felt his body responding with a powerful wave of desire. It occurred to him that he was actually enjoying kissing this boy, he had never considered kissing anyone until now and yet he couldn't have picked a better person to share this moment with.

Sirius' tongue was talented, it played with Remus' own as if it were a toy. Each movement made a soft groan emanate from him and he couldn't help his bodily reaction as heat flooded places he rarely thought about. Finally Sirius pulled away and Remus felt his loss keenly, their eyes met and a small smirk was dancing at the corners of those pink tinged lips. Heat rushed upwards to fill Remus' cheeks and he looked away. "You see, you're a nice kisser when you try." Sirius said softly as he brushed his fingers through the fringe that had fallen into Remus' brown eyes. Was there something deeper than simply the look of a teacher pleased with his student hidden in the depths of those silver eyes? Remus didn't know and briefly he wondered if he ever wanted to know. "Why don't you try to be a little more forceful? Your client might not wish you to be so passive all the time, at least try to pretend you're enjoying it." As Sirius spoke he moved and picked up the silver flask, he flicked open the lid and took a deep drink.

"Is that what you do?" Remus asked in a moment of boldness he decided to blame on the alcohol.

The question seemed to irritate Sirius and he fell silent as his eyelids lowered to disguise his true feelings, his hand tightened on the bottle briefly before he finally shrugged. "Sometimes." He said softly. "How do you think we survive this? We're not human to these people." Abruptly he stood up and turned towards the window with a dark frown. "These people pay to have sex with us and then they leave…we're toys, nothing more. To live this kind of life we've got to become actors, we have to pretend to earn the money or we'll end up on the streets and that's not a life you would want." Sirius turned around and looked Remus directly in the eyes. "And so we learn to use drugs and alcohol to numb our senses, when a client becomes too rough it's easier to hide away within an imaginary world than to make even the tiniest complaint." He paused to take yet another long pull on the bottle, he seemed almost feverish as he spoke in a hissing, bitter whisper. "Everyone here has been forced here, none came because they wanted this. Who would be stupid enough to willingly condemn themselves to such a life? I've never even left the walls of this place. Umbridge has kept me prisoner here since I was first dropped off on her doorstep…I long ago accepted that there would be no escape, I'm going to live and die here…" His speech petered off and Remus gazed at him raptly as colour graced his high cheek bones, his lips parted as if he would say more but instead his eyes darted to the door and back again almost guiltily. The silence stretched out and Sirius cast his eyes downwards, as if he was gazing into the depths of the bottle. "Ignore what I just said." He said softly and forced his eyes to Remus'. "It's pointless talking about it, my life is what it is and there's no changing it…I…I'm sorry." He smiled and sat on the ornate wooden chair that was placed before his neat dresser. "After all, things could be a lot worse."

Remus cocked his head to the side slightly as he rose on a sudden wave of confidence, it was as if Sirius had shown him another side of himself. As if he had become privy to his inner-most thoughts and the realisation of the hopelessness of Sirius' conviction saddened him immensely. He walked over to his new friend and stood over him for one brief, indecisive second before he found his courage once again and plucked the nearly empty bottle from Sirius' lax fingers. He downed what was left before flinging the empty bottle across the room, he ignored the clatter and put both hands on the arms of the chair, effectively trapping Sirius where he was. He watched the soft pink tinge cross Sirius' white flesh and let his eyes drift down to his slightly parted lips, his fingers dug into wood as he dipped his head and captured Sirius' mouth with his own. The small, shocked noise that he had startled from Sirius gave him a new wave of confidence as he reached up and tangled his fingers deep into thick black hair to angle Sirius' head enough for him to push his tongue deep into the warmth of Sirius' mouth.

After a brief second's hesitation Sirius began to respond with an odd kind of fevered passion, he felt heat crawl across his skin and it made him shudder as he greedily nipped and licked at Remus' eager mouth. They were both making strange, desperate little noises as Sirius climbed to his feet with difficulty as they were both still attached at the lips. His fingers slid down Remus' chest and yanked open his shirt as heat and passion flared up within his body, he pushed him roughly onto the bed, desperate not to break the contact of their mouths. He groaned as he made Remus whimper when their clothed erections pressed against each other. Sluggishly Sirius tried to recall the last time he had felt this kind of passion and decided he hadn't. He slid both his hands over the scarred flesh of Remus' hot body, he spent a little time exploring them, storing them in his memory in a way he never had before. He realised, with a queer jolt, that he actually wanted this. It was a kind of intimacy he had no experience of and the pleasure he was feeling was far more intense than any he had experienced before, he knew suddenly that it was because he wanted this. He _desired_ Remus and had from the first moment their eyes had met.

Remus groaned heavily, unwilling to stop Sirius' wandering hands. No one had ever made him feel as if his scars were something to be treasured, everyone seemed repulsed by them but Sirius seemed to want to explore them with his gentle finger tips and rather than making him shy away the touch made him press closer.

Abruptly Sirius pulled himself away, he sat up and stared down at Remus through a curtain of black satin hair, his shirt had somehow fallen open to reveal his chest in all its marble-esque glory. His hands and body shook almost imperceptibly as he seemed to physically pull himself together, he took a deep, shuddering breath and Remus watched in mixed fascination and grief as walls as strong as diamond went up to hide the soul within. Sirius smiled a little sadly before sliding off of Remus and sitting back on his bed. "I think we should leave the lessons here for today." He said softly in a hoarse voice, he shook his head slowly as he stared at Remus with an almost cold curiosity. "You're a fast learner." He stood and moved gracefully to the door, Remus felt frozen fingers enclose his heart before trying to regain some of his wits.

"I-Is that…is that it?" He muttered, his voice sounded strange and disconnected to his ears as he stood and followed Sirius to the bedroom door.

"For tonight." Sirius said with a small nod. "One step at a time." His eyes darted away before coming back again and searing Remus with their intensity, he stepped closer and put his bruised lips to Remus' ear. "Remember, we're all little more than actors playing at passion." He breathed, blowing sweet smelling alcohol across Remus' burning cheeks. "Don't allow yourself to become fooled by pretty faces, because beneath it all we're just as empty as Dolls."

Before Remus could even formulate a reply he found himself standing in the corridor with the door firmly shut in his face, he gaped stupidly at it for a full five minutes and he wondered what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for the support of my story, I love that you like it! :D I hope you continue to enjoy. (This chapter contains scenes of sexual violence)

**~SB/RL~**

The days passed Remus by in a monotonous drone. He helped the servants, as Umbridge had not yet declared him ready to earn his keep any other way. He went about his business with a heaviness of heart that seemed to have no source, in the evenings, when the Brothel doors were opened to the public he stood in dark shadows and watched as Sirius worked his magic. He began to see the blankness in those silver eyes that belied the carefully constructed moans and gasps that emanated from those exquisite lips. When Sirius' clients touched his skin Remus felt an inexplicable flare of heat in his chest, it was mixed with another, much more complicated emotion that he could find no definition for. He found himself hating these strange men who pawed at Sirius like leeches, their eyes and fingers greedy to explore more of that pale flesh that they had paid to touch. It was the worst kind of torture, he was tormented by the memory of the taste of Sirius' mouth, the press of his hot skin against his own, the feel of his hands on his chest. He felt a bitterness residing within him and no matter how he tried to remind himself that Sirius was just doing a job, he couldn't escape the painful roiling of indecipherable emotions that whirled through him a like a whirlwind.

Sirius writhed within his sweat stained sheets, his breathless moaning becoming ever louder in the near-silence of the stuffy bedroom. Rough hands tugged painfully at his hair, yanking his head backwards sharply. He barely heard the soft hissing of degrading words that heated the shell of his ear, nor did he really feel the sting of sharp teeth digging deep into his shoulder as he shuddered and groaned dutifully. His mind was blissfully foggy, he vaguely recalled the feeling of overwhelming desire he had felt when Remus had kissed him but tried to push it from his mind. He had no right to feel anything about anyone, as Umbridge reminded him time and time again, he was a whore and could never be anything else. He allowed his eyes to fall closed as he bowed his head, he felt nails drag themselves down his spine and shuddered violently, his fingers gripped the bed sheets as he arched his back, pushing against his latest client. He was empty and not even the heat from the one who rode him could dispel the terrible feeling of utter loneliness that suffused his very core, at the thought of Remus' hurt and confused expression as he had shut the door in his face he felt the unfamiliar sting behind his eyes. He gritted his teeth and pressed his hot face into the crook of his arm, he fought hard for his self control as his client grunted and filled his aching body with his seed. As the satiated man fell on top of him Sirius felt an awful feeling of dirtiness, it made him want to scrub his body clean of the taint of his uncountable lovers. He could feel thousands of hands pressing his flesh, he could feel endless hot breaths against his throat, he could hear every whisper of false devotion that had ever been said at the height of frenzied love-making. He was unclean. He was as filthy as any street rat and the thought unsettled him that he had dared to taint Remus with his touch, he stifled a gasp of pain in his arm and tried to focus his blurred thoughts. His client was speaking softly to him, his hands caressing his sweat stained body with a possessiveness that made Sirius' flesh crawl.

"My beautiful dog." The man whispered, finding Sirius' hair and brushing it gently from his hidden eyes. "Look at me." Sirius did as he was bidden and reluctantly met the cold blue gaze of Mr. Yaxley, he was some kind of prominent Government official and one of Sirius' most regular and high paying customers. "Ah yes, you are as beautiful as ever." He breathed as he ran a thumb gently over Sirius' cheek bone, he pulled their faces close and pressed their lips together. Sirius closed his eyes and let his mind go blank. "Would that I could take you from this evil place and keep you all for myself…" He sighed softly as his fingers tightened on Sirius' jaw, the grip was almost painful but the drug Sirius had ingested earlier that evening deadened his senses and he could barely feel it. "Would you like to be taken from this hell hole? I could give you everything you have ever desired, you could step beyond these walls and see the world. If you were to become mine I would give you a garden of your own, all the most exquisite clothes and jewels you could want. You would be fed and never would you have to feel the touch of another man again. I would keep you safe from those who would hurt you…" he sighed wistfully and his smile was predatory as he raked rough fingers through Sirius' sweaty hair, Sirius winced as a dull pain suffused his sensitive scalp. He knew enough about certain men to be able to spot a sadist when he saw one, it was one of the earliest lessons one learnt as a whore. "Would you want to come away with me if you could?"

Sirius lowered his eyes as if he was considering demurely. "I really don't think it's appropriate, sir…After all, what would they say at Parliament? What would your friends and family think? No. I would not hurt your reputation." Sirius said softly, forcing his voice to stay steady as he fought the urge to fall into sleep. Apparently this sleepy denial was not what Yaxley wanted to hear, his fingers tightened on Sirius' hair, he pulled on it violently and Sirius felt it part with his scalp. He bit back a cry as he was forced back into the bed, the sweaty sheets had cooled unpleasantly as he squirmed uncomfortably against the brawny man who pinned him down.

"I offer you redemption and you refuse me?" Yaxley hissed as he forced Sirius' legs apart with his knee. "I offer you freedom from this vile place and you dare to throw it back in my face?!"

Sirius felt his eyes water as he bit back his pain, a cold hand was shoved violently between his legs and fingers pushed between his sticky thighs. He grunted helplessly as stars burst before his vision, an involuntary gasp of surprise and pain erupted from his lips and drew a smirk from his client. His back arched as his wrists were grabbed in a bruising grip and pinned above his head, Yaxley used his body weight to pin the rest of his body but when Sirius turned his face away a sharp, painful blow that split his lip made him force himself to look into those cold blue eyes. Yaxley grinned as he forced his way between Sirius' bruised legs, he took pleasure in Sirius' pain even if he tried to hide it. The lamps flickered on the walls, sending their entwined shadows dancing across the walls, Sirius let his mind drift away, he tried to force away the pain and allowed Yaxley to do what he would with his body.

XXX

Remus spent the next three days searching for some sign of Sirius, he was always helpless to prevent his eyes from wondering but it had been a while since anyone had seen him. Umbridge dismissed all questions about his unexpected disappearance by vaguely stating he had caught a bit of a cold, Remus didn't believe it. On the third morning of Sirius' absence he managed to accost the Prewett Twins as they made their way out of the dining hall after breakfast, Remus gripped a little linen bag of the fresh bread rolls Sirius always liked to eat as he blocked the Twins way. "Have you seen Sirius?" He asked bluntly, allowing his fear to show through.

Gideon and Fabien exchanged cautious glances before silently jerking their heads in the direction of the kitchen stairs, few people came that way and they would be less likely to be overheard. Remus followed and felt his anxiety mounting with every step, finally they reached the shadowy hall way at the top of the servant's stair and the Twins turned to look at him. "Well?" Remus urged them as they seemed to debate how much to tell him.

"Sirius is…indisposed." Gideon said finally and Fabien shook his head with a small, sad sounding sigh.

"One of his clients got a little…rough with him the other night and bruised his face, Umbridge scolded him and he's not allowed to so much as show a single hair down here until the bruising has gone down…" Worry creased Fabien's brow and he looked off into the distance. "Look, you don't need to worry, he's not in any serious danger and he's had a lot worse…we all have. He's just a little bruised is all and he'll be back before you know it. It's probably best if you wait until then, Umbridge won't be happy if you go charging about causing chaos. We can't have the clients knowing Sirius has been damaged, it could lower his price."

Remus felt sick as they spoke, his face paled and he took a shuddery breath. "How bad?" He managed in a tight whisper.

"Like we said, it's just some mild bruising and a cut lip, Remus, don-" But Remus was already flying up the stairs towards the bedrooms before either twin could stop him.

Sirius almost leapt from his desk when the door burst open, his eyes had time to widen and his lips parted in shock as a very pale and frightened looking Remus dove in through the door and pushed him back against the desk. Their eyes met and before either could think straight Remus' lips were against his, his hands tangled in Sirius' hair at the base of his neck. He could taste blood but all that mattered in that one, blissful second was that Sirius was responding helplessly to him. "R-R…" Sirius gasped as Remus pushed against him, awakening old pain in his body as well as new desire in his heart. "Ah-Remus! You mad bastard…" He finally gasped and pushed the other boy away, he was a lot rougher than he had intended and Remus fell back with a soft grunt onto the bed. Sirius stood, gaping at him and panting a little, his silver eyes wide with incomprehension and a trickle of new blood running down his chin. Remus finally took stock of Sirius' face, he could see a deep purple bruise beneath one of his eyes which was still a little puffy from where it had obviously been swollen shut. He had a slightly lighter bruise beneath his bloated bottom lip and one that resided high on his cheek bone. Sirius lifted a bandaged hand and wiped away the blood before sighing in resignation and slowly walking to the door, he closed it softly. "What on earth are you doing in here?" He snapped a little angrily as the shock began to wear off.

"I…" Remus shook himself mentally and stood up. "I only wanted to see if you were ok." He said quietly and lifted the little bag of Sirius' favourite rolls guiltily. "I'm working the kitchens and managed to pilfer some of these for you…" He trailed off as something flickered behind Sirius' cool gaze, slowly a soft smile graced his features and he chuckled.

"You'll get lashed for this, you know."

Remus flushed brightly, he hadn't considered that. "Oh…"

"Don't worry, Umbridge is away today so maybe you'll get away with it." Sirius walked and sat down on his bed, he patted his side and Remus sat with a small thump. "I suppose you want to know what happened?" He asked casually as he took the bag from Remus' fingers and opened it, he grinned to himself at the sight of the warm chocolate filled rolls he enjoyed.

"Uh yeah…I do."

"It's normal here sometimes." Sirius said casually as he picked one from the bag and stuffed it hungrily into his mouth, he chewed and swallowed before going on. "I've got a regular client who has a bit of a temper…I…I was stupid with him and he got angry." He paused and stared forlornly out of the window for a moment. "He said he would buy me from Umbridge." He breathed, almost as if he dared not get his own hopes up. "He said he'd give me a garden…I…I'd be allowed outside…I'd be allowed to walk the streets and…and…" His voice trailed off and Remus felt a bite of bitter pain as he heard the note of longing in Sirius' strained voice. Finally though he sighed heavily and shook his head. "No one could afford to buy me from Umbridge." He said. "She'd never let me go, not with how much money I bring her." He chuckled roughly and Remus felt the sudden urge to stop that horrible, emotionless laughter by kissing him again. He managed to catch himself before Sirius turned his gaze back to him. "Anyway, I refused him and he got pissed and smacked me about a bit." He shrugged casually as if it were perfectly ok. "My injuries aren't going to do any permanent damage, you shouldn't have worried so much…" He cocked his head to one side curiously and smirked in an all too familiar way. "Although I could get dangerously used to kisses like that." He breathed and suddenly flushed brightly before standing. "Thank you for the rolls…It's nice of you to think of me but I promise I'm fine. I'll be back to my usual schedule soon enough and then maybe we can continue your training." His smile was one of genuine joy as he moved to the door and held it open, it was brief but Remus felt a wonderful, friendly warmth fill his heart at the sight. He grinned back and stepped out into the corridor.

As Sirius closed the door he leaned against it and tipped his head back, his body still ached dully but somehow the sight of Remus' fear made him feel warm and strangely happy. He somehow managed to prevent the small smile of true happiness that almost crept onto his lips as he stared at the bag of treats lying on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: A new chapter, my dearies! :) I do hope you enjoy it. Remus and Sirius are struggling to come to terms with their emotions, with the help of a certain kinky client. ;p

**~SB/RL~**

Evening brought with it the usual crowds, Remus moved through them like a ghost. By now he was so used to his chores that he barely even thought of it, he waded through the mass of sweating flesh like a wraith, unnoticed by ether client or whore. He spotted the twins kissing each other fervently whilst a male and female watched avidly and sipped champagne from beautiful fluted glasses. He saw one girl with her breasts bared to a man who had his lips on one pert nipple, he saw a younger boy wearing little more than a white cotton kilt in the style of ancient Egypt as he sat and talked animatedly with his own client. All these things had shocked and surprised him when he had first arrived, he had felt intrusive and insecure as he had tried to complete his business as quietly and quickly as possible, but now these scenes had little to no affect on him. All the erotic sounds, sights and smells no longer made him avert his eyes in embarrassment, he barely even thought of anything as he picked up discarded glasses and plates to return to the kitchens.

It was nearing midnight when Mistress Umbridge appeared in the door way to the room, Remus looked up briefly before returning to his task but a voice made him look up once again. "Franny, have you seen Sirius?" Umbridge's voice held an edge to it that Remus had never heard before, the servant girl she had addressed flushed brightly before lowering her eyes respectfully.

"He's said to be finishing up with his latest client, Mistress." She said in a quiet squeak.

"Ah yes. Yes of course he is." Umbridge wrung her hands nervously and glanced back into the hall where the entrance lay. "Well, as soon as he's done there, dress him in his best scarlet robes and send him straight down."

"Of course, Mistress."

Umbridge dismissed the girl and turned to the door way. "Sir, the boy is busy at the moment but he will be down as soon as he's finished with his current task. Please do come in to the warmth and take a seat until he arrives."

Remus watched as a man moved into the smoky light of the various gas lamps and candles, he was tall with a shock of pitch black hair tied severely back from his high forehead by a satin ribbon. He allowed himself to be seated upon a pile of cushions before sweeping his cold hard eyes across the crowd. Umbridge seemed to sense that she was being watched and turned, she frowned angrily at Remus but before she could admonish him her special guest spoke.

"I would be served by that one, if it pleases you."

Umbridge's eyes widened a little before she gave him a simpering smile and beckoned Remus closer, he had no choice but to obey. He stepped lightly through the sea of people before coming to a halt before the imposing man, he bowed his head. "Get this gentleman whatever he wants, understand?" She hissed in a low whisper and Remus nodded, she bowed awkwardly to the man before walking away and leaving the two of them alone.

XXX

Sirius moved quickly down the stairs, his satin robes billowing around his legs in a cloud of crimson. He had barely had time to wash the scent of his latest client before the call had come, they were being visited by the French Minister for Magic! He felt a fluttering of excitement as he checked his reflection briefly in a huge ornate mirror that was placed at the bottom of the stairs. His hair was immaculate, his lips tinted ever so slightly pink and apart from a vague darkening beneath one eye there was no longer any evidence of his previous beatings. He smiled and continued on his way at a more sedate pace.

XXX

Remus was just handing the important guest a glass of their best Champaign when there was a rustle of activity behind him, he turned and saw Sirius moving towards them. His steps were light as he threaded his way around the mass of humanity with such seductive grace that Remus felt a twisted mixture of envy and lust, he shivered as Sirius passed close by him and he received a waft of cologne.

Sirius bowed low to the man on the cushions before greeting him in flawless French. Remus gaped like a fish out of water, he had never known that Sirius could speak another language. The man smiled and replied before waving a hand towards the doors that led to the back rooms, Remus looked on and felt lost as Sirius replied quickly and smiled a devilish smile that twisted Remus' insides up in all kinds of unpleasant ways. The Frenchman said something else and Remus saw Sirius' shoulders straighten, his eyes darkened and they flicked in Remus' direction before hesitantly replying, the man waved a hand to encompass Remus himself and then to Sirius who flushed a delicate shade of pink before suddenly going pale again. Finally Sirius nodded stiffly and turned to Remus. "_Monsieur Claude has requested that you attend to his-…__our__ needs in the Royal Suite." Sirius said in a stiff and oddly formal voice that made Remus raise an eyebrow, he felt his guts twist once again when Sirius averted his eyes. He had no choice but to obey as Mistress Umbridge had instructed but it made him blush when he realised just what he would be forced to witness, it was obvious that Sirius wasn't comfortable with the idea either. Remus bowed his head in consent and followed the other two as they began to make their way out of the room._

_Of what followed next Remus had little recollection. He remembered standing in the corner of the large, ornate room while Claude pushed Sirius down onto the low but comfortable bed. He remembered a flash of blood red as Sirius' robes were thrown into the air, he remembered watching entranced, as Claude began to kiss, bite and lick at Sirius' chest. He remembered Sirius' bright silver eyes finding his in the flickering gloom of the room, he felt the tightening in his groin as he absorbed Sirius' expressions. He stood and watched as Claude tied Sirius' arms down, as he covered his eyes with a strip of cloth before lifting both his legs up and revealing Sirius' most intimate parts. Remus couldn't help but feel breathless, he was helpless as the room was filled with Sirius' desperate moans of pleasure, the odd softly spoken word in French and gentle curses. The light from the single candle glided over their entwined bodies, chasing shadows that Remus followed with eager eyes. It didn't take long for Sirius to come, he cried out loudly with the pleasure as he spattered his own chest with semen, the sound of Sirius' voice sent heat flaring in Remus' groin in a way he had never felt and before he knew it Sirius' name had slipped past his lips on a whisper of air. He was certain no one had heard him over the sound of Sirius' heavy breathing and the Frenchman's rustle of movements as he shifted Sirius' exhausted body onto all fours._

_Sirius could feel the burn of Remus' chocolate brown gaze upon him as his client pressed fingers deep into his body, his fingers tangled in the coverlets of the bed as his breath came in deep, ragged gasps. He shivered as he imagined the expression on Remus' normally closed off face, sweat trickled down his spine as he was lifted up and felt cool fingers tug gently at his nipples, he moaned helplessly as the knowledge of being watched seared him with a previously unknown fire. His mind raced as he tried to keep his imagination in check, he tried not to wonder if Remus was turned on by the show, he tried not to allow his mind to replace the fingers of the French Minister with those of his friend. He had never thought that Remus would get such a deep hold on him, until now his desire had been to simply help the shy boy but now he could hardly keep his name from escaping his lips as he came for the second time that evening with a throaty cry._

_The sheets tangled around his sweaty body like satin ropes, he was trapped in dream-like desire and no matter how hard he tried he was unable to escape. The hot breath of his partner was tinged with the scent of potent smoke and sweet wine, his own chest was sticky with dribbled Champaign and still the knowledge that Remus was watching him was more intoxicating than any liquor or drug. He heard Remus' familiar voice hiss something that sounded far too much like his own name as wet heat surrounded his cock, he came for the third time that night with his teeth digging bloody lines into his lower lip as he tried desperately to strangle his response. It was the worst kind of torture he could have imagined, he felt his heart thudding in his chest as cool alcohol stung his tongue as another glass was pressed to his lips. He drank eagerly in an attempt to drown out the sense of his friend, but it was useless. The odd, knowing chuckle his client occasionally gave vent to through his own groans of pleasure made him aware that somehow he knew what was causing Sirius' extreme excitement, the man seemed to take great pleasure in teasing him with Remus' presence. _

_Remus was confused by the huge variant of emotions that raged through him at the exquisite sight of Sirius losing himself in pleasure. He was alternately hot and cold, his hands sweated as he poured the drinks on cue and re-lit the candle if it went out. His eyes seemed unable to move too far from Sirius' face, his lips, the way his hair clung to his forehead or the way his fingers clutched at the fabric of the sheets. He was filled with a white hot jealousy that he would have thought beyond him, he hated to see the long fingers of the Frenchman glide over Sirius' exposed skin, or the way the man smirked into each deep kiss. He despised the way the man's eyes would land upon him as if he was searching for some reaction, something Remus fought very hard not to give. He found himself trying not to allow his eyes to linger on Sirius' semen stained chest, on the little drop of liquor that hung from his bottom lip or the erect nipple that was revealed damp and glistening after being teased mercilessly by the Frenchman's tongue. _

_Finally, as a pale dawn set fire to the skyline, Sirius was forced into his last orgasm. The Frenchman pulled out and away from his exhausted and trembling body and came across Sirius' face and chest. Remus swallowed his distaste for such a show of possession and averted his eyes firmly. All through the whole experience Sirius' eyes had been covered and only now did the Minister pull the cloth from him, he leaned down and whispered seductively into Sirius' ear before casually lapping away a dribble of come from his cheek. Sirius' eyes glassy as the man stood up and began using the bowl of water and wash cloth provided to clean himself. Without another word he changed and made his way to the door, Remus stood still beside it and was startled when one of his fingers lifted his chin and he was forced to meet the Ministers cold eyes. "I 'ope you understand what 'e is now, leetle pet." He whispered huskily into Remus' ear. "Next time I visit I shall expect you to be done with your training, zen we will have some fun…you did well to 'ide your feelings but I would not recommend you getting involved with zat one, 'e is a whore through and through…'ardly worth your attention, __mon cher__." He chuckled lightly as Sirius lifted himself up onto one elbow and stared at them through his fringe, he clutched at the covers that tangled about his waist and his eyes sparkled with some deep seated emotion. "Remember zat one will never be anything more zan what 'e is now, you 'owever, you can become so much more…" He let his fingers trail down Remus' throat and linger upon his collar bone before turning back to Sirius and throwing a handful of fat golden coins into his lap. He left with a smile and laughter in his eyes._

_Sirius gazed at the coins for a long moment, he felt vulnerable in a way he never had before. His body had gone cold all over and he could feel shivers forcing their way up his spine, slowly he reached out and gathered the money to him. He realised he couldn't even look into Remus' eyes, he felt shame burn in his chest and heart, a shame he had never felt before. He swallowed a lump in his throat and swept his fringe from his eyes with a shaking hand, he watched the dawn send intrepid fingers across the richly carpeted floor until he felt someone sit at his side. The gold was cold as he trapped it within his fingers, it dug into his palm but the dull pain only seemed to serve to remind him of just how trapped he was. _

_Remus gazed at Sirius was the new sunlight sent shadows fleeing from his handsome face, it set his eyes afire and before he had even considered what he was doing he was using tender movements to push hair from Sirius' face and lifting a fresh wash cloth, cold water dripped down his wrist as he gently began cleaning the semen from Sirius' face. The boy simply sat very still and allowed the gentle ministrations, finally they turned to look at each other and time seemed to come to a complete halt for both of them. Remus boldly lifted his hand and took a hank of Sirius' hair in them, he allowed himself to simply feel its texture before slowly leaning in and pressing his lips to the corner of Sirius' unmoving mouth. He felt Sirius tense helplessly, he increased the pressure before drawing away and pressing his forehead against Sirius'. They shared a few breaths, both of them unwilling to shatter the silence. _

_Finally Sirius seemed unable to stop himself, he took a sharp breath and pushed Remus away from him gently but firmly. When Remus found his eyes he found them dark as if someone had shut off a light behind them. "Enough." He whispered roughly. "It's as he said, I'm a whore, I will always be a whore." He shivered and closed his eyes. "This…whatever it is…cannot happen. I know that look in your eyes…I've seen it before." He opened them and let his hand fall away, he let slip a sigh of such terrible sadness that Remus felt his heart clench painfully. "You should get out of here." Sirius whispered. "You should leave now while you have a chance, before this place has a chance to corrupt you forever." _

_"And where would I go?" Remus replied sharply, he continued to wash Sirius' face and body, almost absently. "I can't go back to my parents, not after they sold me like they did. I have no money, no way of living…I'm as stuck as you are."_

_Sirius fell silent and continued to gaze longingly out the window as the town around them awoke with the usual clatter and bustle of activity._

_"No…don't ever become like me." Sirius muttered as he climbed to his feet, he was naked but didn't seem to be bothered. He walked to the window and stared down at the street below, he watched people beginning the day and smiled bitterly to himself. "Promise me Remus, promise you won't ever let yourself become anything like me."_

_Remus watched his friend's silhouette and slowly forced himself to agree, privately he took a greater hold upon the warmth that spread through him when he remembered the feel of Sirius' lips against his own, of his skin beneath his fingers. He brought the new and wonderful feelings close to his heart and locked them away so that no one could erase them. _


End file.
